Knuckles the Echidna (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)
|-|Knuckles= |-|Hyper Knuckles= |-|Chaos Knuckles= Summary Knuckles is the last guardian of Angel Island and one of the main characters of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs. He was trained by his father Locke to assume the mantle of guardian by the age of ten and after his father left him, he considered himself to be the last Mobian Echidna. After few years, he discovered that he is not the last of his kind while many threats from all over Mobius threatened his home. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 2-A | 2-A Name: Knuckles the Echidna Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Genetically enhanced Mobian Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Gliding, Burrowing, Enhanced Hearing, Rage Power and Pain Inhibition (Has overcome pain from a collar meant to be overwhelming, and released dormant and primal Chaos Energy after losing control of his anger), Flight (Has been stated to be capable of flight), Martial Arts, Regeneration (Low-Mid), An intrinsic link to the Chaos Force, which grants him various powers such as Reality Warping, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation,Healing and Statistics Amplification (Stated to be able to heal wounds and give himself a physical boost through Chaos Energy), BFR (Should be superior to Steppenwolf, who could BFR to the Twilight Cage using his powers, due to having a greater connection to the Chaos Force), Chaos Energy Attacks, Portal Creation, and Resistance to Precognition (Scaled from Turbo Tails, who had bypassed Mogul's sixth sense. The Super transformation runs on Chaos Energy, which Eggman described as fundamentally unpredictable and chaotic in nature) |-|Hyper Knucles=All of the previous abilities on a massively enhanced scale, A greater link to the Chaos Force which allows him to use his powers more effectively, Likely most of the abilities from Power Rings, as they're the by-products of the Chaos Emeralds and have a limited amount of their power, Aura, Spaceflight, Acausality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Intangibility, Invulnerability, Positive Emotion Empowerment (Positive emotions and the good hearts of others are stated to empower the Chaos Emeralds), Sealing, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted Mammoth Mogul attempt to mind control him alongside Sonic and Tails), Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Life Force Absorption (Egg Grape chambers drain your life force, infuse you with toxins, deletes your “biofield”, and erase your very mind and soul. Even the briefest exposure can cause severe dips in mental capability and drove Naugus to insanity, and the power of a Chaos Emerald prevented Mammoth Mogul from suffering any repercussions within them), Madness Manipulation (The power of a Chaos Emerald restored Naugus' broken mind), Speed Reduction, Power Nullification, Magic, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Corruption, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, and Law Manipulation |-|Chaos Knuckles=All of the previous abilities on a massively enhanced scale, Possession (Easily took control of another echidna), Telepathy (Spoke to his father through his mind), Extrasensory Perception (Detected Merlin and Athair‘s astral projection when they were not visibly present), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 9), A direct and powerful link to the Chaos Force, allowing him to use his abilities to the fullest, Immortality (Types 1, and 5), Acausality (Type 4), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Cosmic Awareness, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Non-Corporeal and Omnipresence (After becoming one with the Chaos Force), Constantly rising power (His power increases exponentially with each passing moment), Atom Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Roughly equal to Sonic who he has clashed with several times) | Multiverse level+ (Fought Master Mogul and stalemated Super Sonic, should be comparable to him fighting against Enerjack (Knuckles), who was weakened prior to the fight) | Multiverse level+ (Was stated by Aurora to had a power that rivaled the Ancient Walkers before becoming one with the Chaos Force, a realm outside the space-time of infinite universes) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can fight toe-to-toe with Sonic) | Immeasurable (Nearly as swift as Super Sonic) | Immeasurable. Omnipresent after becoming one with the Chaos Force Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Lifted an entire power plant while under water) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Universe level+ (More durable than Sonic) | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high (Can fight with Sonic and other characters without getting fatigued) | Limitless | Godlike, but can become tired if he uses his powers too much. Range: Extended melee range normally. Tens of kilometers with attacks and abilities | At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted due to genetic enhancement (At only three years old, he was doing math at a high school-college level, also quickly picked on other vital subjects he would need in order to be a guardian such as history, geography, and science) Weaknesses: Has trouble accessing the full extent of the powers available to him | None notable | His powers are unstable, and he has difficulty controlling them, to the point that he has hurt himself using his powers before. Key: Base | Hyper Knuckles | Chaos Knuckles Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics) Sonic's Profile (Both were 2-A and their strongest) Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill's Profile (Both Low 2-C. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Sega Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Archie Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teenagers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Causality Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 2